gods_of_wikianafandomcom-20200213-history
Laced with Perfection
"I've Just Seen a Face" (Payson) "Payson! Lets go already! Don't make me send the One Direction Fandom in there!" I could hear my dad yell as I flew down the stairs. "Chill. I'm here." I smoothly replied, keeping my anger inside. "Well, I have a meeting with my half sister, so ya, i'm in a hurry!" He basically shoved me out of the door of our house. Which was more like a giant mansion with several libraries than a house. He transformed into an eagle and took off in the air. I flew after him. Thank the gods mom is the goddess of flying. We reached a park that was decorated in marble columns and fnacy stone. My aunt sat on a marble bench, looking impatient. I leaned against a pole while they talked, looking around the park for any hot chicks. A girl walked up, and twisted her hair while checking me out. I began to smile and then flirt with her. I knew she couldn't resist. But then... a girl who looked to be around 17, but was obviously beatifully immortal walked by. I couldn't help but check her out as she passed by. Her brown hair hit the sun just right, and I swore she was an angel. I quickly ignored the other girl and followed this new girl. I could hear the other one I had left behind yell stuff like "player" "jerk" "pig" and "jackass". But I didn't even care. I figured the girl knew I was following her, but she never indicated it. She simply walked to a bench and sat down. She looked the other way, not letting her hazel eyes meet mine. I put on my "stud" walk and approached her. I pretended to casually sit down. I cleared my throat a couple times, but she never looked towards me. Finally, I had to speak. "Hey? I'm Payson." Without looking, she replied. "Lucinda. I've heard about you." I gave a laugh and returned, "Well, aren't you lucky?" In what seemed a furious rage, she flipped around, looking at me. "No, not really. I heard you were simply a horny, pigheaded, player." For a moment I just stared in awe. Then I began to speak. She cut me off. "Guess it's a good thing I like the players then." She gave a wink as she finished and then rose. She walked away and I was too stunned to follow. What the hell just happened?! Intrigued (Lucinda) Tying up my studded black boots, I slipped on an army-green jacket, following my mother out of the house. My father was out, probably somewhere with another person he could hook up with behind my mother. When I was younger he'd even give me things I wanted as long as I kept my mouth shut. Yeah, that was my life, basically. Transforming into an owl, I quickly flew and arrived at the same park I'd always visit with Uncle Connor and my mother, and it always seemed like it was in the same condition each time I arrived. Polished and glossy-looking, like it was literally just built yesterday. Sighing, I could already see the back of a guy flirting with the same girl that I'd always see kissing a new boy each time. She's hardly ever changed... Rolling my eyes, I continue to take a stroll around, looking at anything that meets the eye. A distant, squeaky voice was heard, but I hardly even cared to register whatever words they were saying. I could hear a few footsteps behind me, but I carelessly shrugged it off. Nobody here ever talks to me, and if they do, it's almost always about some useless topic. Sitting down on a bench, I slightly shake my wrist, re-adjusting my bangles around it. Someone else sat beside me, but I continued to mind my business. Glancing over at the side of the park to make it less awkward, the person clears their throat, whoever the hell it was, probably trying to get my attention. Assuming it's another playboy, I exhale, shifting slightly as I look down at my feet, crossing my arms over my chest. "Hey," A masculine voice says to me. "I'm Payson." Payson? Why the hell would he be trying to talk to me for? I mean sure, I found him to be fairly interesting and what not, but I'm nowhere near easy. Snapping out of my thoughts, I quickly fold my hands in my lap, clearing my throat. "Lucinda. I've heard about you." I hear him chuckle. "Well, aren't you lucky." "No, not really. I heard you were simply a horny, pigheaded, player." I snapped, half-lying, since it did slightly made me somewhat satisfied with him talking to me. I was already staring right at him, pulling off something between a poker-face and somewhat stern look. I can see his jaw drop as he swallows, probably trying to find a comeback. Before he can even say anything, I smirk, gathering my hair to one side. "I guess it's a good thing I like the players, then." I add, throwing a small wink in his direction before walking off, not even waiting for his reaction. Taking control of the bad guys was always more fun than letting them take control of you, right? It All Comes Crashing Down (Lucinda) Awakening abruptly by a glass breaking, I quickly dart out of my room, my mother and father fighting. Knowing what'll happen if I interrupt, I wait for them to stop. But it gets worse. It gets so much worse. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO ELSE YOU'VE CHEATED ON ME WITH!" "It was one time!" "YOU HAVE A DAMN CHILD!" My father rolls his eyes, muttering off to the side "And you're supposed to be some sort of goddess of happiness." My mother's face is red and blotchy, mainly from screaming. A hand-print, bright and maroon is on the surface of my dad's cheek. I don't know who's side to be on. "I still love you," He admits, but she shakes her head violently. "Feelings aren't mutual anymore. Get the hell out of my house." "What happened?" I ask, cutting the both of them off. "Nothing," My father says quickly. "Everything's fine." "You are so full of-" "Did you go out again?" I ask my father. It had upset me. Usually I wouldn't care about my damn parents problems, but knowing my father was having an affair with other people disgusted me. "Stay out of this, Lucinda." "Give me a damn answer." "I couldn't help it, dammit, I-" "That's it!" My mother shouts, tears in her eyes as she pulls out her hand, a ball of purple and blue energy forming. Without thinking, I dive forward as a force hits me and I fall to the ground. ------------------------------ Opening my eyes into slits, a face is in front of mine, green eyes hovering over my own. I frown, squinting and trying to see my surroundings. Pulling my right hand up to my head, my eyes focus in on a face, and I realize it's the same guy from earlier. If only I could remember his damn name... "You're awake." He says, and I nod, sitting upright. I'm in a forest? How...? "Surprised you noticed," I reply, rolling a rock between my index finger and thumb. "...You should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably still be passed the hell out." "That explains why I'm drenched." I mutter, standing up although stumbling a few times. Grabbing hold onto a tree for support, I hold my head, which feels extremely heavy. "Why am I here, anyway?" "I don't know. I was just chilling around and found you." "Yeah, well, thanks, but I should get back home." I say, beginning to walk again until I nearly trip. "Thanks? That's all I get?" He asks, a mischevious glint in his eyes as I find myself in his arms. Ugh, the prick. "Get off of me." I say, pushing him off as I balance myself on my feet, not giving him any more opportunities for any physical contact. "Your parents had a huge fight. I don't think you wanna go back until your mom cools off." "Yeah, well maybe she wants to see her lost child." "Are you even stable enough to do that?" He questions. Payson...that was his name. But how come I can't remember anything else? The fight, my father leaving? This doesn't even make any sense...I don't even remember waking up this morning. "...Fine. So what are we supposed to do?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:WIP